


The legend of Lady Moon

by Ulrica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrica/pseuds/Ulrica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon looked back at him, unnerved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The legend of Lady Moon

The hunter looked at the moon, and inhaled deeply the musky scent in the night; he was getting close.

He walked quickly through the darkness with calculated steps. He had the path carved on his head; twenty steps to the front, forty three to the left, seven to the front. And then, there it was again, the wolf. The giant thing was looking at him with red, hungry eyes, scanning his every muscle and move. Its black fur camouflaged it in the dark, but the wolf couldn’t deceive the trained eyes of the hunter.

The animal moved slowly from side to side, as if to intimidate the hunter, but it was futile; he wouldn’t show any sign of fear, or any emotion. That didn’t faze him, he had seen worst, a lot worst.

When the wolf howled to the night, he sighed, it was going to take longer than expected. He put himself into position, expecting the wolf to attack him, but it never came. Instead, the wolf stood still, as if expecting him to move, to do something.

They stood like that for a few minutes, examining each other and listening to the quiet sounds of the night, relishing in the fresh air and the beautiful moon light. From afar, wolves howled and growled; like an eerily pretty symphony.

Suddenly, the wolf attacked him. It was in a blur, in one second the wolf was all over him, paws and teeth grazing his skin but the hunter was ready for this, so it wasn’t that difficult to immobilize him. After some minutes, the wolf’s struggles started to die down, and soon enough he was completely still.

Then, the black fur started to transform into tan, soft skin, the red eyes turned a pretty green, and after some minutes of an awkward and grotesque flesh show, the wolf had turned into a young man.

“It took you long enough.” Eren said as he shifted under Levi’s body, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible.

“Shut up brat; I wasn’t expecting you to come this way.” Levi kissed Eren’s cheek softly, and accommodated himself, his black hair a beautiful contrast to his partner’s brown one.

“I felt like remembering the first time we met.”

“Why don’t we relive it?” The older man smiled darkly, as he caressed his husband’s soft sides.

“You are a pervert.” Eren huffed, but gave in the contact without resisting; he’d been expecting this for so long.

Levi kissed Eren fervently, taking in the sweetness of his lips, touching every single part of his soft, hot skin, he stopped and greedily took in the sight of his lover tan, unblemished skin, then he ran a hand down his stomach to his thighs, griping them and turning him over. Slowly, he kissed his way from Eren’s lower back to his neck, savoring the bitter, addicting taste, he would never have enough.

Levi knows they won’t have enough time, they never do. It will be just another four or five hours before the night ends, and then, he would have to go back to the hunters, to wait for the next full moon to see his husband again.

But Levi knows that is worth it; the wait, the desperation, the sadness, the longing. Everything it takes to be with his soul mate.

When he was younger, his mother used to tell him that soul mates where decided by Lady Moon. That she took full, beautiful souls and then ripped them apart, just for her entertainment, then, she would graze them with her light, sealing their destiny forever, everything they would ever be.

The moon looked back at him, unnerved.


End file.
